


In which Dorian Pavus meets Alnifenen Lavellan for the first time and decides to help.

by NightFuryAsh98



Series: Get to know my Lavellan siblings [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, How the fuck do I write a fight scene?, M/M, jesus christ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFuryAsh98/pseuds/NightFuryAsh98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meeting between my rogue Inquisitor, Alnifenen Lavellan and Dorian Pavus. I used a good amount of the dialogue from the game, oh wellllll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Dorian Pavus meets Alnifenen Lavellan for the first time and decides to help.

Dorian Pavus knew that the Dalish hunter was attractive, no one with eyes could deny that, but there was so much more to the man than just his stunningly good looks. The first time the Dalish hunter and the Altus met was not one that many could say happened to them. Dorian had been fighting off the demons and wraiths that came from the rift, slowly growing exhausted with each wave, as they were seemingly endless with their assault. The mage had just convinced himself that the “Herald of Andraste” would not show up when the doors to the Redcliffe Chantry swung open and a red-haired, young looking elf strolled inside, followed by a very tall and broad Qunari, an elegant looking mage who had the air of royalty surrounding her and a stern-faced black haired warrior. 

“Good! You’re finally here! Now help me close this, would you?” Dorian said, a slightly exhausted smile playing at his lips before his face smoothed over as more demons appeared from the rift. With a quick glance at the group behind him, Dorian flung a huge wall of fire at the group of demons, separating the Terrors from the wraiths. He was pleased to see that the elf instantly drew his bow and nocked an arrow before letting it go, sending it right between one of the Terrors’ eyes before he suddenly disappeared. The mage softly scoffed, rogues, always disappearing like that! The Qunari and the stern-faced female charged right in, taking the heat off of both the mages, letting the fire and ice magic weaken the enemy enough so that the archer could pop out of the shadows to finish them off before disappearing again. This happened for a while before all of the demons were taken care of and the elf sealed the rift with a flick of his wrist.  Dorian was fascinated by the elf, his gold-orange eyes glowed in the candlelight of the Chantry, making them almost blaze. The dark-red hair that had been pulled back into a messy bun at the top of his head had mostly fallen apart from the fight, a couple of strands of hair framing his face. His lips were twisted into a crooked grin, giving off a friendly glow, although his eyes were cautious as he took in the sight of the mage. 

Dorian blinked before he realized that no one had said anything in the moments that he was not subtly gazing at the male in front of him. “Fascinating. How does that work, exactly?” The elf blinked at him, one eyebrow raised slightly in confusion. “You don’t even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom. Rift closes!” The elf seemed to mentally shake himself before smiling slightly. “As much as I would love to discuss how in the Maker’s saggy ballsack this thing works, my name is Alnifenen Lavellan , and I do believe that you were the one to send the note with Felix, correct?”

The mage almost laughed out loud before he controlled himself, only letting a smile twist at his lips. “Ah, getting ahead of myself again. I am Dorian from the great house of Pavus in Minrathous.” The Qunari shifted slightly, his one eye narrowing as he obviously reached for his greatsword, an obvious threat to the mage. “Watch yourselves, the pretty ones are always the most dangerous.” Dorian rolled his eyes slightly, “Suspicious friends you have here. And yes, I am the one who sent the letter to you through Felix.” Dorian could almost see the elf piecing things together and forming a complete thought before replying.

Alnifenen blinked, his eyebrow raising slightly as he gazed at the mage in front of him, “You’re betraying your mentor because….?” He trailed off, slight confusion evident in his voice. “Alexius  _ was _ my mentor. Meaning he’s not any longer, not for some time. Look, you must know that there’s danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Alexius had scooped up the mages out from under you, as if by magic, yes? Which is exactly it, he distorted time itself to get to Redcliffe before the Inquisition.”

“So… He arranged it so that he would arrive right after the Divine died so that he could conscript the mages before the Inquisition.” Dorian smiled slightly, impressed at the elf’s intellect. “You catch on quick. The rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down. Soon, there will be others like it, and they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable and it’s unraveling the world.” Alnifenen seemed to contemplate what Dorian had just told him before answering, “You’re asking me to take a lot on faith.” Dorian rolled his eyes slightly as he answered, “I know what I’m talking about. I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was merely a theory. We could never get magic like this to work. But I don’t understand why he’s doing this? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?”

“He didn’t do it for them.” A familiar voice spoke from just behind the mage, Felix had finally showed up. Dorian’s face relaxed slightly as his eyes gained a happy gleam in them, “Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?” Felix merely shook his head, his lips twisting down into a slight frown, “I shouldn’t have played the illness card. I thought he’d be fussing over me all day. Anyways, my father joined a cult of Tevinter supremacists who call themselves the Venatori. But whatever he’s done for them, he’s done to get to you.” Felix’s face was serious as he gazed down at the Dalish hunter, a twinge of pity shot through him as he took in the form of the young elf standing in front of him. The elf’s confusion slowly turned into annoyance as he looked at the two Tevinter mages in front of him, “Are you fucking kidding me right now? Why am I so important to this magister that he would do all of this just to get to me?” Dorian gave a slight hum before answering, “It might be because you were the only one to survive the Conclave and that you have whatever that thing on your hand is.”

Alnifenen closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again, his eyes calm as he ran a hand through his messy hair. “Well, know that we know the danger and what is really going on, I do believe that it is time to reconvene at Haven and talk about this at a later time, so that I don’t end up choking the lovely Magister Alexius.” He grumbled, not happy with how things had turned out. Dorian actually let out a soft laugh before replying, “You are correct. Seeing as I can’t stay in Redcliffe because Alexius might find out that I’m here. However, whenever you are ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I’ll definitely be in touch.” He purred, letting his eyes run over the elf’s lithe form once more before he turned away from the group. “Oh and Felix, try not to get yourself killed.” Felix sadly smiled as he watched his friend walk away, “There are worse things than dying Dorian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo~! Come visit me here to talk and other shit. :D - http://aneclipseoverthedas.tumblr.com


End file.
